


(Just this once) For Old Times

by JotunPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Grumpy Old Men, I tried i may have failed, Jack's spry, Jesse can't dance, Lessons, M/M, let them be happy, old men with moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: While Hanzo is trying to give Jesse lessons in dancing Jack and Gabe decide to show the kids how it is done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to while writing this are  
> Earth, wind and fire- September  
> earth, wind and fire- lets groove  
> Michael Buble- Save the last dance for me  
> Black eyed peas- dirty dancing

IT was a lazy night, the sky thick with clouds as the team milled around the rec room. Gabe was in the corner reading, his eyes glancing over to Sombra who was in the corner playing a game with Hana. Jack was starting to nod off, And LEna was watching Ana and Reinhardt play a round of chess, the others were somewhere about the building, working on this or that to fill their time. 

"No I am done trying to teach you tonight." Hanzo said interrupting the soft murmur of the room. Jesse wasn't far behind hs shorter boyfriend. "C'mon Darlin' I ain't that bad." HE protested. 

"You are that bad."

"Will you two knock it off?" Jack asked though it wasn't meant to be answered. "Trouble in lover land?" Hana teased. Gabe arched a brow, "What did you do, Mijo?" 

"I stepped on his foot a couple time." 

"A couple of times? McCree you have been stepping on my feet for the last hour that I have tried to teach you how to dance."

Jack got interested in the conversation now. "You don't know how to dance?"

"You can't either old man." 

"I can dance, better than you can."

"You're to old and ugly to be able to dance." Hana teased JAck.

The soldier ignored her, she was always commenting about his age. For his age Jack was pretty spry. He still moved like he did at 30, Gabriel bet he still remembered how to dance like they used to back in the day.

"Jack knows how to dance because Gabriel showed him." Ana commented. "They used to dance pretty well back then. There was a ball the UN threw in our honor once after the Crisis and there were Gabe and JAck showing everyone up on the dance floor.

Across the room Jack's cheeks started to tint though you couldn't see because of his mask and visor.

"Reaps, doesn't dance." Sombra chimed. "Oh but he does, he has what one would call dancer's hips." Chuckled Reinhardt. 

"They have a point, all that time with me and you never learned?" Gabe look towards Jesse.

"I have an idea how about a lesson?" Tracer asked. "Fine idea to me, you can on someone else's feet."

"No, I'm not dancing because one, I'm not teaching you kids jack. Two I don't want to hear that it ended up on the internet thanks to Hana. Three, I don't have my old partner." All eyes in the room turned to Jack.

"No." HE said. 

"See he's a big old chicken." Hana chuckled. "I'm not, I just don't have to prove a thing to any of you young punks." HE grunted. 

"Please Jack, for me, you'd be saving me here, Old man." Jesse pleaded.

"What makes you think I like you enough?"

At that moment GAbe got up so he could move over to Jack, "One dance, to shut them up. Be like old times." Jack sighed, "Fine." 

A cheer went about the room, Hana wasn't allowed to record it for her channel, nor was Sombra, They all moved so that they were out of the way while the coffee table was moved and the couches pushed back before Gabe set about picking the song.

Jack stood in the middle of the room waiting for him and the music to play. "Hit play anytime kid." He told Jesse.

The beat started and Gabe started started slowly moving his hips. "This old ass song, Gabe, really?" 

"You use to love it back in the day." Gabe grabbed his hips to pull Jack in close controlling his hips until Jack gave in and danced of his own accord. They fell into it easily, dancing and moving like they did when they were a couple. Pressing up behind Jack, Gabe ground his hips to the point they forgot who was in the room. 

"Stop having sex!" Sombra cried out. She, Hana, and the others were all blushing from the display that he and Jack had put on. 

"Well it that wasn't dirty dancing I don't know what is." McCree comments, he's got a smile on his lips having not seen the two people he cared about like family like this in decades. It was good to see they still know how to function and work together in such a way.

**********

Later that night Jack sat next to the wraith, "Haven't danced like that since the old days." Jack admitted. 

Gabe sighed as he stood up. "Still remember how much I loved you. We had plans for us Jack. A future, a house, some silly dog for you." That dream was long gone. "I want you Jack, still want to be with you, I miss you and I miss us." 

All JAck could do was smile before he stood to reach for the other pulling him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> Like this fic and want to see others like it, or want something specific? I am now offering Penny-A-Word Fanfiction. Please see the following links for my information and contact.
> 
> Tumblr: https://ironblaze.tumblr.com/post/170500594414/penny-a-word-fanfictions
> 
> Deviantart: https://moony-aniu.deviantart.com/art/Penny-A-Word-Fanfiction-729279654


End file.
